Electronic Devices
Electronic Devices are found in many areas and apartments in both Hotline Miami and Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. They're generally aesthetic world-building or destructible sprites that cannot be moved through, but a few levels use them to strategically block line of sight to enemies, absorbing bullets. In Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, destroying 100 of them awards the PERCUSSIVE MAINTENANCE achievement. Many of them are also placeable sprites in the Level Editor. Hotline Miami * Stereo (Loading Start, Overdose, Full House, Push It, Resolution) * Turntable (Animal Room, No Talk, Overdose, Full House, Neighbors) * Deluxe Turntable system (Biker's apartment) * Neon Sign (Beard's Store) * Jukebox / Turntable (Beard's Bar) * Speakers (No Talk, Overdose, Decadence, Tension, Full House, Clean Hit, Push It, Vengeance, Showdown) * Microwave (Overdose, Decadence, Tension, Full House, Neighbors) * Bomb (Tension) * Small TV (Jacket's apartment, No Talk, Overdose, VHS store, Decadence, Full House, Neighbors, Hot & Heavy) * Mini TV row (Decadence, Assault) * Counter TV (Beard's VHS store) * Large TV (Neighbors, Crackdown, Trauma) * Electronic safe (Vengeance) * Electronic wall safe (Phone Hom in Neighbors, Prank Call) * Electronic floor safe (Crackdown) * Very Large TV media system (Clean Hit, Showdown) * NES (Jacket's apartment, No Talk, Overdose, Neighbors, Crackdown) * NES controller (VHS store) * NES cartridges (Neighbors) * Stand lamps (Jacket's apartment, No Talk, Overdose, Decadence, Bar, Tension, Full House, Neighbors, Push It, Hot & Heavy, Safehouse) * Small stand lamps (Showdown) * Oriental lamps (Hot & Heavy, Safehouse) * Electric blue-lit baths (Hot & Heavy) * Waterfalls (Hot & Heavy, Showdown) * Phones (Jacket's apartment, Store, Pizza Parlor, VHS Rental, Clean Hit, Neighbors, Trauma, Assault, Vengeance, Showdown, Biker's apartment, Fun & Games, Prank Call, Resolution) * Phone booth (Bar, Aubrey's restaurant, Fun & Games) * Cell Phone (Push It, Vengeance) * Cash Register (Store, Pizza Parlor, VHS Rental, Bar, Hot & Heavy, Vengeance, Aubrey's restaurant, Fun & Games, Highball) * Small white fan (Beard's Store) * Computer (Overdose, Neighbors, Biker's apartment, VHS Store, Push It, Deadline, Trauma, Assault, Vengeance, Safehouse, Prank Call, Resolution) * Lighting unit (Decadence, Resolution) * Strobe lights (Push It) * Light floors (Push It) * DJ Station + Turn tables (Push It) * Cameras (Decadence) * Security Cameras (Decadence, Assault) * Drink machine (Bar, Push It, Hot & Heavy, Vengeance, Aubrey restaurant, Highball) * Animatronic Buddha (Neighbors, Hot & Heavy, Safehouse) * Sauna steamer (Hot & Heavy) * Vending machine (Hot & Heavy, Trauma, Assault, Fun & Games) * Copiers (Phone Hom in Neighbors, Prank Call, Deadline) * Projector (Deadline) * Floppy disks (Deadline) * Wheelchairs (Trauma, Showdown) * MRI Machine (Trauma) * Metal Detectors (Assault) * Desk lamp (Assault) * Police tape recorder (Assault) * Police radio + headset (Assault) * Karaoke machine (Highball) * Arcade Machines (Neighbors, Fun & Games, Highball, Exposed) * Air Hockey (Fun & Games) * Keyboard (Neighbors, Vengeance, Highball) * Phone Message Tapes (Resolution) * Power generator (Resolution) Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number * Projector Unit (Table Sequence) * Stereo (Loading screen start up, Swans' apartment) * Floppy Disks (Midnight Animal, Homicide Mutilator scene, Hard News, Execution, Swan's apartment, Withdrawal intro, Withdrawal outro, Release, the Abyss) * TV and VCR unit (Midnight Animal, Son's HQ) * Turntable (Midnight Animal with smashed vinyls, Homicide unstolen, Hipster bar in First Trial, Writer's House, Richter's mom's house, First Blood, House Call) * Pig Phone (Midnight Animal, Final Cut) * Computer (Midnight Animal, Fan HQ, Homicide Mutilator scene, Hard News, First Trial bath house, the Son's HQ, Execution, Death Wish, keyboard and spot for computer on reception table in Stronghold, 50 Blessings' HQ, House Call, Release, Blood Money, Take Over) * Small TV (Midnight Animal * NES Famicom (Midnight Animal, Homicide, Moving Up) * Electric guitar (Midnight Animal, Take Over) * Generator (Midnight Animal, Final Cut, No Mercy, Into the Pit, Caught) * Large TV (Midnight Animal, Fan HQ, Down Under, Homicide, Homicide Mutilator scene, Jake's apartment, Martin Brown's "apartment," Moving Up, No Mercy, Execution, Dead Ahead, Writer's house, Richter's mom's house, Withdrawal, First Blood, Release, Seizure, Pardo's apartment, Apocalypse with Son, Apocalypse with Richter, Apocalypse with Rachael Ward) * Speakers (Midnight Animal, No Mercy, Withdrawal, Take Over) * Director Camera (Midnight Animal, Final Cut, Caught) * Boom Mic (Midnight Animal, Homicide, Final Cut, Caught) * Cameraman Camera (Midnight Animal, Homicide, Final Cut, First Trial courthouse, Caught) * Arcade Machine (Fan HQ, No Mercy, Execution, House Call, Take Over, Apocalypse) * Broken Electric guitar (Fan HQ) * Drink machine (Fan HQ, First Trial bath house, First Trial hipster bar, Execution, Ambush tiki bar, Stronghold resort, First Blood, House Call, Seizure, Take Over) * Phones (Midnight Animal, Fan HQ, Pizza Dude's pizzeria, Homicide Mutilator scene, Jake's apartment, Hard News, Final Cut, the Son's HQ, Henchman's house, Execution, Swans' apartment, Dead Ahead bridge, Death Wish, Writer's house, Richter's mom's house, resort in Stronghold, Power Plant phone in Casualties, Beard's store in Casualties, Prison phones in Release, Blood Money, Pardo's apartment, Caught, Take Over) * Grill (Fan HQ) * Phone message tapes (Fan HQ, Richter's room) * Phone tape recorder (Fan HQ, Swans' apartment * DJ Turntable system (Fan HQ) * Bandstage Speakers (Fan HQ) * Treadmill (Down Under, Henchman's house, Withdrawal, House Call, Take Over) * Stolen VCR Boxes (Down Under, Homicide, Fan HQ) * Large Power Generator (Down Under, Into the Pit, Casualties) * Stolen Car Radios (Down Under, No Mercy) * Car Parts (No Mercy) * Stolen video game systems (Down Under, Homicide) * Stolen movie cameras (Down Under) * Stolen film reels (Down Under) * Cash register (Fan HQ, Pizza Dude's pizzeria, Sweetheart's diner, Homicide, Tony Skate Tattoo, First Trial bath house, First Trial hipster bar, Ambush tiki bar, Dead Ahead 5th screen, Stronghold resort, First Blood, Seizure * Soda fountain (Homicide diner) * Phone Booth (Homicide diner, First Trial court, First Blood, Release, Seizure) * ATMs (Homicide, Blood Money) * Vending Machines (Homicide, Hard News, Final Cut, Dead Ahead 5th screen, Subway, power plant in Casualties, Blood Money) * Mall Cameras (Homicide, Final Cut, Blood Money, Take Over) * Desk lamps (Homicide Mutilator scene, Final Cut, Execution, Richter's room, Release cells, Caught) * CSI Camera (Mutilator scenes, Death Wish outro) * Small white fan (Jake's apartment, Beard's San Francisco store) * Electric shaver (Jake's apartment) * Copiers (Hard News, Final Cut, Swans' floor in Death Wish, 50 Blessings' HQ, Blood Money) * TV Interview Cameras (Final Cut) * Teleprompter (Final Cut) * TV DJ Station (Final Cut) * VCR (Midnight Animal, Down Under, Homicide, Final Cut) * Police tape recorder (Final Cut, Caught) * Police radio and Headset (Final Cut) * Toasters (Final Cut film set buffet, Stronghold resort 2nd screen) * Mini Type Writer (First Trial court) * Slot Machines (First Trial bath house) * Sauna Steamers (First Trial bath house) * Light boxes (No Mercy, Execution) * Large TV and media system (Henchman's house) * Karaoke Machine (Execution, Take Over) * Perturbator's DJ Station (Execution) * Air Hockey (Execution, Take Over) * Small radio equipment (Ambush tiki bar) * Polaroid camera (Ambush intro) * Military radio and Headsets (Beard's camp, Ambush) * Bean pan on stove (Ambush, Beard's camp in Stronghold and Casualties) * Walkie Talkies (Beard's missions, Death Wish) * Keyboard (Swans' apartment) * Large Media System with bong (Swans' apartment) * Bridge Control Panels (Dead Ahead) * Bridge phone (Dead Ahead) * Ship Engines (Dead Ahead) * Water Filtration Unit (Dead Ahead, Dead Ahead Mutilator scene, the Abyss) * Cell Phone (Execution, Death Wish, Apocalypse) * Electric door (Death Wish) * Flat displays (Death Wish) * Computer keyboards (Death Wish) * Coffee Maker (Sweetheart's diner, Final Cut, Death Wish, 50 Blessings' HQ) * Industrial AC Units (Death Wish roof, Apocalypse) * Industrial Power Boxes (Death Wish roof, Apocalypse) * SNES (Jimmy's room) * Fax Machine (Writer's House, House Call) * Typewriter (Writer's House) * Train scheduler (Subway) * Turnstiles (Subway) * Ticket machines (Subway) * Pinball Machine (Jake's apartment in Withdrawal) * AC Unit (Withdrawal outro) * Large Industrial Power Generators (Casualties) * Power Plant Control Panels (Casualties) * Street Lights (Moving Up outro, Casualties) * Power Plant Phone Panel (Casualties) * Neon Sign (Fan HQ, First Blood) * Flickering camera monitors (Release) * Security cameras (Final Cut, Release, Blood Money) * Light stripper stages (Seizure) * Bill counter (Blood Money) * CSI Electronics (Homicide Mutilator scene, Dead Ahead Mutilator scene, Caught Mutilator scene) * Police station wall lights (Caught) * Night stand lamp (Pardo's apartment) * Drug fortress pyramidal wall lights (Take Over, Death Wish, Apocalypse) * Flashing drum set floor (Take Over) * Music studio mixer (Take Over) * Very Large TV media system (Rachael Ward's apartment) Category:Style Category:In-Game Universe Category:Sprites